No Idea
by dundermifflinite55
Summary: Short little story about what could have happened at the end of 'Diversity Day'. Pam falls asleep during a conference meeting.


My very first Fanfic!

Please let me know what you think.

The italicized words are Jim's thoughts.

* * *

"Hm-mm... OK, well, it's after five. So... Thank you very much. Buena vista Oscar. Thank you. Good job. Oh, my man. Thank you Brazil. Nice." Michael said, standing up from his chair.

Everyone made their way out of the conference room giving Michael their race cards.

_This is definitely one of his greatest moment's as worlds WORST boss._Jim thought._Why oh why did I have to pick this place to get a job? _Just as the thought occurred to him he looked down to his right. A smile spread across his face as he looked down at the pretty (_No_. Pretty wasn't good enough. Beautiful. _That's better.) _as he looked down at the beautiful receptionist sleeping with her head resting on his shoulder. He didn't regret this job for a second. Well.....maybe when Dwight was being a total nut job talking about the benefits of walrus meat. But he couldn't regret coming here to her.

The camera crew was just packing up and heading out the door leaveing Jim and Pam alone in the room. He turned knowing he should wake her up, but not really wanting to. He waited a little longer, savoring the feeling of her beside him.

There was so many things he wanted tell her. Needed to tell, but couldn't. He longed to just look her in those amazing green eyes and pour out all he had felt for the last few years.

She looked so sweet, her soft lips in an small, almost smile. And man did she smell good. Jim couldn't help himself as he leaned into her curly hair.

"God, Beasley, you're so beautiful!"

Barely a whisper but he meant it so much.

"Jim"

He froze.

_Oh crap! She's awake and she heard you! Um... okay. Calm down Halpert play it cool._

"Uh...um. Pam...I uh" he stumbled.

He looked down with a apologetic face and realized she was still asleep. He relaxed and let out a sigh of relief.

_Wait a second, she just said my name! In her sleep! _

He shifted slightly trying not to wake her as happiness surged through him. He reached down and gently stroked her hand. Her fingers responded, lightly playing with his and she said his name again. Guilt set in and he knew he had to wake her up before he got caught up in the moment.

"Pam." he said touching her arm.

She mumbled something and just moved closer to him.

"Um... Hey."

"Mmmm." she opened her eyes and looked around, then to Jim.

"Hey." he said with a grin.

"Oh." she said.

She didn't move just stared at him. They were still holding hand, he noticed, but neither tried to pull away.

"We can go."

He didn't want to say it and definitely did _not _want to go anywhere right now.

"Sorry" she said, clearly embarrassed but still not moving.

He smiled and rubbed his thumb against her hand once._ She's so cute when she blushes._

"That's fine." he said starting to get up.

"Jim"

He turned to face her and she was so close. Closer then before. It's a good thing she wasn't talking because he couldn't have responded if he tried. He lost all sense of awareness except for the fact that her face was just inches from his.

His breathing became heavy and his heart was beating so fast he could barely keep up with it.

She bit down on her lip and looked down at his mouth.

_No way! She wants you to kiss her! Wait you have to be sure. You can't go making out with people who are engaged. And besides she's never really hinted that she felt the same way about you that you do abo..._

His thoughts were cut off as she leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

Fireworks, marching bands, angels singing the hallelujah chorus all rolled up into one.

The warmth spread quickly as he responded to her kiss. _Oh my God!_

It was soft and sweet and short.

But perfect.

They broke apart and she looked shyly up into his eyes with a smile on her face.

He knew he looked like an idiot, smiling ear to ear. He gave her hand a small squeeze and she looked down at her lap blushing like crazy.

"Sorry" she said again, not quite meeting his gaze.

"That's fine." he said again.

He tilted her head up so she would look at him. He studied her face hoping he wouldn't find any regret on her part there.

But she smiled fully this time and he slowly leaned in for another kiss.

A little longer then the first.

_Oh my God _seemed all he could think. He rested his forehead against hers.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." he said pulling her close.

"Me too." she said. And he could tell she really meant it.

They both stood up slightly unsure of what to do next.

"Um...Do you want to go to lunch so we can talk?" he asked.

"That's probably a good idea."

They left the conference room, still holding hands.

~End~


End file.
